1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage system and a storage system management method, and it is particularly suitable for a storage system and storage system management method for preventing data from being tampered with, and for preventing operation mistakes, when sending and receiving data between software.
2. Description of Related Art
Old model storage devices, late model storage devices, and external storage devices connected to a storage device, are all known storage devices. Furthermore, each storage device has various models, from entry models to high-end models, and these models respectively have different functions. A storage system is configured with different models by arranging the right device in the right place in order to make good use of a storage device owned by an operator.
Software for managing respective storage devices exists in such a storage system, and as integrated management software, a GUI (Graphical User Interface), which is used for the general settings between the different models, is provided in order to manage the different models of the storage devices.
This integrated management software can perform only the general settings among different models. Therefore, when performing settings depending on each storage device, it is necessary to manage storage devices individually by using respective screens provided by the respective management software for the storage devices. Thus, communicating and linking information between these differently designed screens remains an issue.
In order to link the content of settings managed on separate screens with each other, there is a known method of sending and receiving data to and from one another via a clipboard. According to this method, data is stored on a clipboard by performing a copy operation, and can be pasted to some other place by performing a paste operation, so that data can be freely sent and received even between different management software.
Incidentally, as a method for setting storage configuration information, a technique for creating a pair of distributed volumes by conducting a series of remote operations from a management server, thereby performing copying between volumes, is known (see JP2005-44199 A).